As the Ribbon Waits
by PenzAnzNivez
Summary: It is 3 weeks since Erik's chandelier disaster and Erik plans to bring the Opera Populaire to its former glory. But, when a mysterious soprano comes along, things change a bit. Please read this exciting tale including all of our favorite Phantoms.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey fellow Phans! Well to _As the Ribbon Waits, _my fanfic for Phantom of the Opera. This Fic involves the 2004 half-masked Erik, Susan Kay's _Phantom_'s history, but the deformation of the original Gaston Leroux Phantom. I also would like to say that I had to change Erik's age a bit to fit the characters and the story. Hope you guys like! If, you do, please leave me a comment, or if you have a tip or two for me, just do the same!**

Chapter One: 

Tears flooded over Erik's bare cheeks onto his soaked hands. They slowly gathered into the pure white mask in his lap making a small pond. His golden cat eyes, usually so powerful and elegant, were bloodshot from weeks of crying. They slowly peered around the storage room. It doubled as an emergency room, one that he himself had built for something of this very nature. Although now he though of it more as a prison.

The small area's walls were in fact shelves from floor to ceiling. They were filled with books, spare music sheets, food, and fabric. The materials in which surrounded him were pled, rather unorganized, on top of one another. Finely woven sheets were folded over more expensive satin spreads. Books were laid, with more care than the other objects, on top of stacks and stack of musical notes and scores. Jars of preserves were lined behind walls of intricate music boxes and yet more books.

Erik slowly stood, emptying the porcelain mask and replacing it to his half deformed face. He sighed wearily. He was going out of this prison cell whether he was caught or not. This was his rightful home. Well, maybe not exactly rightful, but it was his home.

Erik walked over to the northern book shelf and pulled back a dusty print, revealing a carefully detailed doorknob. Silently, he turned the knob, pulling back the entire shelf. He slowly peeked his head around, looking like a scared little boy and not his elegant 28-year-old self. He then stepped out, closing the door. Erik walked over to a brick with an old nail in the side. He pushed his thumb on the head of the nail, shoving it into the hole in the brick, in turn locking the door in place. The door now matched the brick chasm he was in.

Carefully, he padded along the dark maze, soon finding the entrance to his lair, a small black door. He turned the cool metal knob that stuck out into the wet darkness. He was then flooded with light from his beautiful home, or rather his once beautiful home.

Golden candle holders littered the stone floor. Stone busts lay shattered and destroyed, and did many mirrors. Satin curtains and expensively woven rugs lay torn or missing. As Erik looked at the engraved wooden tables and desk, he noticed newly engraved words, some making even him shudder in anger and sheer shock. But, he noticed with a smile, not one of his instruments seemed to be touched. The beautiful piano, an extravagant piece, stood midnight black in all the gloom. The romantic gold organ took up its usual wall, shiny as ever. His many violins and flutes stood presently, waiting to be played by his musical fingers.

"No doubt were they too afraid to touch the Phantom of the Opera's precious instruments," he muttered to himself, chuckling slightly.

He soon began to working in the musical room, parlor, and living room, which covered the entire front of the house. He would survey the bedrooms and bathrooms later, which were located in the back. Working for a few hours, he began to notice he would need to replace much of the furniture. Thank god the sofa, plush chairs, and a few of the rugs had been spared. But, he did notice he would need more candles, ink and a new ink well. He selected his cashmere opera cloak, threw the hood over his head, and walked down the corridor, ready to be done with his shopping. He had never really been a fan of it, but with nobody to do it for him; he was rather forced to do it himself. _Well, I mine as well be done with it, _he thought, and pushed into the door that led into the open street.

ERIK FLUNG THE DOOR OF THE shop open, eager to make his escape. He had his parcel of items under his arm, including a few new books to add to his collection, and was wanting to go back to the opera house, ready to leave the danger of his identity being revealed. He settled into a brisk walk, his long legs eating up the ground. He became lost in though, almost missing a few turns, until suddenly, and woman's beautiful voice broke into his thoughts.

He turned, searching for the melancholy sound. His eyes quickly caught up to his ears, settling on a beautiful brunette sitting on the ground a few feet away. Her beauty and voice not only took his breath away, but also his heart.

Tangled brown hair glittered with red fell past her shoulders. Tired jade green eyes flecked with brown looked around; pleading for change to fall in a small can on the ground. Milky white skin showed pale on her face and neck, looking even lighter against the torn and muddy white lace dress and the gaunt hunger of her frame. Pinkish full lips framed the hypnotizing notes in which she sang.

All too soon, for Erik at least, the song was over. Everyone in the small group surrounding her dropped a small bit of change in the can at her feet dropped a bit of change in the can and left to get about their errands. All but one dirty grimy man. One that Erik certainly didn't like the look of, and soon found out why.

The man immediately grabbed the hungry woman, aiming to rip off her thin dress. He fell, sprawling and sending the coins rolling into the gutters. Her screams and protests were weak, and fell unnoticed in the crowd of hurried people. The day was muggy, wet, and expecting of a storm.

Almost immediately Erik was on the man, pulling him off the woman. He punched him quite professionally in the jaw, grabbing his grimy jacket and pushing him against the wall. He quickly sliced a knife from his cloak, holding it against the man's throat. Then, seeing the fright in, what Erik now realized was, the young man's eyes, he stabbed the knife into the wooden wall of the cheap alley right beside his ear.

"Leave now, or else next time I shall not miss," Erik said with the hostility of a lion toward its prey. The man nodded and Erik released him. He ran off running into the street, eager to get away from the woman now.

Erik was quickly on his knees beside the woman. She was now crying almost hysterically, occasionally looking up at the metal can at her feet.

"It is alright mademoiselle, he is gone," Erik whispered soothingly. Suddenly she looked into his eyes and a look of shock overcame her.

"Erik," she whispered, hunger and exhaust overcoming her.

Now it was Erik's turn to be shocked. "Who are you?" he gaped.

"Kathalina," she whispered as she fell into a dead faint in Erik's arms. In a trance, he gathered her up, and slowly walked home.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: **Hey, it's Alaqua again! Here is Ch. 2 of As the Ribbon Waits! I know it is kinda early, I know, but I have some time to write and I'm in a preppy mood, even after no sleep whatsoever (ha ha ha, no joke). Well, I hope ya'll like the new addition to Phantom of the Opera._

**Chapter Two:**

**A sweet melody slowly drifted into **Kathalina's dream of blissful darkness. Ever slowly, the melody's volume increased and began to twist around in the intricate design of sound. The piano, or at least that was the instrument she guessed, rose in high sopranos and down to a medium tempo. As the notes began to carefully dwindle and scatter, finally ending in silence, her sleep ended too. She jolted awake and examined her surroundings. She found that they shocked her.

The small wooden bed in which she lay in shone with the signs of well-kept mahogany. A matching wardrobe stood solemnly in a corner of the room, waiting to be opened. Next to it sat an impressive full-length mirror. Surrounding the frame, waves and swirls in gold patterned their path. Across the room, Kathalina noticed a small dressing table, again in mahogany. Upon it lay two beautiful jewelry boxes and a small, delicate brush. A still matching bedside table, bureau, and desk also filled the room.

Kathalina carefully ran her fingertips over the smooth fabric of the pale pink bedspread. A small, plain oil lamp stood by on the bedside table on a lacey placemat. On the desk, a few books lay in a tidy pile. Papers sat nearby next to, what she assumed was, a full inkwell, and writing pens. A matching lacey cloth covered the dressing table, lightly embroidered with pale pink flowers.

As Kathalina quietly slipped out of bed, she noticed a beautiful red dress lying placed over the chair in front of the dressing table. Beside it lay a corset and under the chair, small black shoes. Kathalina looked around once more, again noticing the piano songs, only this one much clearer and lighter. _Well, someone is in this house,_ she thought, _and I might as well look presentable when I meet them. _

At those thoughts, Kathalina began to undress. She carefully slipped out of the night shift she was wearing, wondering to herself how she had gotten into it, since she did not remember very much. She only remembered singing, and a man attacking her. And then…. Erik. The thought stopped her dead in her tracks. So that was where she was. In the Opera Ghost's lair. With a weary sigh, she clothed herself. _Well, I should at least look presentable, _she thought, and busied herself with the task.

**A beautiful soprano voice suddenly **rose into the darkness, matching the melody of the song which weaved from Erik's hands into the piano's ivory keys. His heart jumped slightly, moved by the beauty, and so were his fingers to continue playing. The voice rose and fell, matching and wavering slightly where needed, and holding strong in other places. Calm and peace turned to beauty and comfort. The air rang with the sound of the chilling words and notes. Erik's heart wrenched in his chest, seeming to pump as fiercely and strongly as the song. The notes slowly tapered and wavered to their end. The notes of beauty and comfort, of death and departure. The notes that were a soul. Erik slowly turned on the bench and was struck by an even fiercer beauty.

Kathalina's dark ebony hair curled in waves, framing her green eyes in glittering red and shades of brown. Milky skin showed on her neck, shoulders, arms, and face, looking as soft as the velvet of her skirt. Her full lips were pursed slightly, as if concentrating with all her might. The red velvet hung around her shoulders, flowed into her full bosom and small waist, and furled around her legs in waves. Four vertical, small, straight black stripes bended and whirled from the top of the dress to the hem. A light blush colored her cheeks and a bit of red emphasized her full lips.

"Monsieur, I am Mademoiselle Kathalina. I thank you for my stay in your elegant home," Kathalina said, curtsying gracefully and offering her hand.

"Mademoiselle, it is my pleasure. I am Erik, and you may call me simply that," he answered bowing low and kissing her hand. He brought his hand to hers, but yet his fingers did not graze her soft, delicate hand.

"If you mind me asking, Mademoiselle, do you play any instruments?" Erik questioned, laying on charm without realizing it.

"Yes Erik, I do. I play piano and violin," Kathalina answered, now curious to see what he had in mind.

"Well, Mademoiselle, maybe you should try to impress me as you have with your voice and beauty," Erik smiled mischievously, very similar as to when he was a boy, and unfurled a graceful hand in the direction of the piano.

"Well, Erik, I might just do that," Kathalina said, and walked elegantly to the piano.

_**OK, so this is more of an introductory paragraph to Kathalina, just to let ya'll kinda see her a bit. I don't really think it will WOW a lot of viewers, but I have a bit of an idea where it will lead off into, so bear with me!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! It's me again. I'm ecstatic that I have been able to post these chapters so quickly, especially with the long term wait in the actual publishing. I'm really happy with most of the reviews and sincerely hope for more! Thanks guys! Hope you all Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 3:**

**Heavenly notes swam from the **ivory keys into the blissful candlelit room. Kathalina's fingers moved gracefully with the posture and elegance of the song. Her arms and face relaxed, her soul becoming one with the song. Her green eyes dreamily concentrated on the white keys. Wings of dark reddish-chocolate hair framed her face, adding to her beauty. As the song quietly and peacefully tapered, she awoke from her trance and brought her hands to her lap and looked into Erik's face, awaiting his comment.

"Beautiful piece, and very good handwork," he spoke shortly, taking on his maestro voice, "Some of the notes ran a bit fast, but other than that, I see no trouble."

Kathalina nodded slightly, thinking hard on his critiquing. She also thought hard on past moments, specifically on the moments learning the song. Moments of joy, of laughter, and of the beginning of her part in this man's life. Or at least, the telling of it.

"Would you care to perform on the violin, mademoiselle?" Erik's voice cut through her daydream.

"It would be a pleasure, maestr- I mean, Erik," Kathalina said, blushing slightly and bringing her gaze from his powerful golden eyes to the hard stone floor.

"Ah, thoughts of a maestro already, mademoiselle? Well, astound me with your talents, and that might be true," Erik murmured, walked over to one of the cases and lifting out an astounding specimen of a violin. Meanwhile, Kathalina began to wonder how many more shade of pink her cheeks could get before classifying as red. Mechanically, she took the violin from his hands, and brought the instrument to her neck. Slowly, a few notes rang out quietly, receiving a frown from Erik. Kathalina then closed her eyes, relaxed, and poured her heart into the piece.

Strands and swings of beautiful sound fell into the darkness, pure as moonlight and twice as elegant. A cloud of pure, heavenly sound was cast into Erik's ears, flowing into his mind. Tears threatened to slip past his eyes and barely stayed behind the barrier of his eyelids. Thoughts of past moments, beautiful and sad, awakened before his eyes. He lived the scenes and moments, hours and days, again and again in his head. The lush black of Luciana's hair, the pitiful love of a father toward his son that had swept over Daroga in his son's death, and even the hateful love toward him from his mother was cast over his memory and eyes. Suddenly, the song flowed to an end, leaving both people in a wave of melancholy peace.

"How do you know me?" Erik whispered, looking into her gaze. He carefully took the violin from her hands and motioned for her to sit at the wide, elegant sofa nearby. She gave it to him and waited for him also sit in a chair across from her before she spoke.

"I was a chorus girl at the Opera Populaire. I knew you as the Opera Ghost. I was trained by Madame Girry and we grew quite close. She told me of the relationship between you and her with Box 5. The reason I knew your name was because she told me. She, and myself because I had done a bit of research on the building, knew the main architect, Charles Garnier. She had seen him one night and yourself walking. She asked after you and a friend knew you simply as Erik," Kathalina rushed, clearly wanting to get to her point.

"Ah, so that explains the interest in you whenever Madame Girry came over for tea yesterday," Erik pondered aloud, reclining comfortably in his plush chair.

"She came for tea? Oh my, I do wish I could have seen her," Kathalina said excitedly, a slightly envious tone overcoming her voice.

"Well, yes. You did not believe I had changed you out of your old dress myself?" Erik spoke, a look of utterly humorous shock overcoming his half-covered face.

"Well, I did have my wonders," Kathalina chuckled, a slight pink arising to her soft cheeks.

"So, I have asked you a question, it is only fair for you to ask me one," Erik spoke through a chuckle.

"Why did you save me?" Kathalina whispered, her seriousness returning.

"I was struck by your voice and your beauty, and apparently so was another man, although in a completely different way. I stayed to compliment you, and saw him attack. I was not about to leave him to you in such a manner. I was afraid for you, so pretty, and brought you here where at least you could stay safe for at least a little while," Erik spoke tenderly. He looked up and saw Kathalina looking at the floor as if in deep thought.

"Well, I suppose it is understandable. Do you have another question for me?" she asked, looking back up into his eyes.

"Yes. Will you become my student? At least for the next year?" Erik said, looking straight into her eyes.

Kathalina smiled, looking at him with all the happiness in the world, said one, simple, powerful word:

"**Yes." **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: **__**Hey guys! It's mwah, Alaqua! So guys, I don't know if any of you read my previous review on me story, but I would recommend reading it! I kind of touch on some of the reasons I chose to do this story how I did it and a bit of the symbolism that I think matters most in this Phanfic. I have gotten a few comments on a couple of the changes I have made to Erik himself and the Phantom of the Opera story, and I felt that this was partially my fault for not really explaining everything. Well, I'll go ahead and get on with the story! Peaceskies 'til the next chapter!**_

_**Chapter Four: **_

**The hot water washed over** Kathalina's skin, flowing in waves of comfort. Her hands ran over the smooth marble surface of the deep bathtub. The thick slab of white marble showed through the clear water, bringing out the minerals in the dark blue of the thick edging. Soft scents of lavender and vanilla wafted from the frothy water, engulfing her soul and skin. Tinkling sounds of the organ called out from the main room, reminding her of his presence. Thoughts shattered into her cloud of calm, peace, and bliss serenity. _How did she end up in this sanctuary of beauty, music, and hell? How did he find her? Did he know? If he didn't, what _does_ he know? _As her brain became cluttered with these questions and their hard answers, if, that is, they had any. Pulling the plug from the bottom of the full tub and letting it drain, as he had showed her. _How did he do that?" _she wondered once again.

Carefully stepping over the high edge of the tub, clutching the towel that lay on the floor to her breast, she forced her teeth to stop chattering. As she began scrubbing her skin and hair dry, she glanced over at the light lacey robe he had left. Teeth still chattering, she lifted it off of the detailed trunk at the side of the tub. Pulling it over her shoulder and tying it as her waist, she looked around at the beautiful yet small room.

The tub sat in a triangular shape, the edging a dark royal blue with a large white oval centered in the blue as the actual bathing basin. The large chest sat in front of the tub, a beautiful smooth painted-white wood engraved with a rather detailed swirl of vines, flowers, and birds set in gold. Inside the chest were what seemed like hundreds of scents for bathing, perfumes, and lotions from all over Europe. Two full length mirrors stood solemnly in the corner about 10 feet away, covered in sheer ice blue curtains. Blue jays and royal blue flowers set in lush green vines weaved around the room in a mural of serenity. A small coat rack stood by the door, which led back to the room in which she had woken up in. Across from that was a sink basin, a chamber pot, and another, smaller, mirror. Beside the rack was a gold towel rack, holding about 10 in both baby blue and white.

Stepping into her room again, she walked over to the closet and opened it. Two corsets, two shifts, a few pairs of stocking, several pairs of shoes, and even more dresses shown out at her, beckoning to be worn. After a few minutes of debate, she selects an elegant pink, slightly floral pattern, white stockings, and white shoes. Slipping out of the soft cotton robe, Kathalina puts on a shift, the stockings, and slips the dress over her head. Putting on the shoes, she scrubbed her hair the rest of the way dry, laying the towel neatly on the bathroom rack away from the others, and brushes her hair. Setting the ornate hair brush on the dresser, she opens up the door and steps into the hall. Quietly walking into the main room, she sits on one of the chairs, listening to the dainty song tinkling from the huge organ.

**The power of music flowed** from his soul into the beauty of song and sound. Mind melted into the notes and chords, floating from thoughts and dreams, to keys and melody. Angelic sound flowed and glistened with power, brightening darkness and melting the flames of hell and revenge which gripped his mind. The beauty in which he longed for flowed effortlessly from his hand, but yet he still remembered they were kindled by a demon. Told from childhood those words, as the angel whom burns in hell, anger and hate washed over his mind. Thrashing wildly to get out, but yet calmed by the beauty of sound and life.

As the quiet song slowly tapered to an end, he became aware of her presence. The feeling of loneliness extinguished. The feeling of watching, of listening, of observing. A feeling of life and _there_. Turning from the organ and bringing his sight to the chairs and couch just yards away, observing every detail that came into his few.

Standing in front of him directly, he devoured every detail. Rivulets of spiraling waves of hairs fell over her shoulders, natural and untamed. Pale skin shown on her face, forearms, hands, and low neckline. The light green of the leaves of her dress compared with her green eyes, speckles of gold and brown detailing the contrast of the chocolate and red highlights of her dark hair. A faint rose color glowed from her soft cheeks, painted on naturally or manually, of which he could not tell.

She felt her own posture tense, anxious for approval, for what reason she could not decide. She slowly began to relax as his expression slowly relaxed into a comfortable smile, and took in details of her own.

His tall figure towered over her own, skinny, yet strangely not scrawny in anyway. Jet black hair was plastered back, showing status and fair skin. Cashmere coat and pants fit perfectly over his strong limbs. Black satin gloves glistened on strong hands, hiding scars from his past. Elegant grace surrounded him in an aura built by maturity and pain. Golden eyes seemed to search her for weakness or strength. Until he spoke.

"Are you ready for your music lesson?"

"Waiting on you, maestro," Kathalina responded, a teasing tone dripping from her words.

"Well, I should not keep a beautiful woman waiting, now should I?" he responded, smiling ever so slightly under his spotless mask.

"Piano, voice, or violin?" she asks, seriousness taking over as she steps toward him.

"Piano," he answers walking her to the beautiful piece.

And, with no words at all, she sat and began to play...

**Notes swam in a small **sea of sound and soul. Notes pricked and pinged in the small room, bouncing daintily off the stone walls. Joy and sorrow, laughs of happiness and tears of deceit crept throughout the environment, touching all emotions and refreshing the mind. Purity and deceit, angels and demons, found their way throughout the room, throughout the small world in which both people shared emotions and lives, jarring senses and philosophies. A new way of sound, life, and, to put it simply, _there. _

But, at the same time, sweat prickled at Kathalina's brow, her fingers aching and mind left raw. Concentration worn, clearly seen and felt by Erik, he sighed with satisfaction.

"Beautifully heard and beautifully played. Well done," he spoke simply, words and expression lacking emotion, yet seen at first glance by the glimmer of his eyes.

A sigh escaped Kathalina's lips, her eyes closing simultaneously. A shudder caressed her mind, soul, and body, waves of relief and satisfaction overcoming her. Hands wavering from exhaust and mind still pounding from beauty and pain at the same time, she slowly stood, curtsying politely.

"Thank you maestro," she spoke mechanically, breathing deeply.

"My pleasure, mademoiselle," he replied, gathering the scores together and sitting at the bench.

"You are not going to sleep yet, monsieur?" she inquired, a slight tone of shock in her voice.

"Demons do not sleep, mademoiselle. You will come to find that," he sighed, not looking her in the eye.

"Demons play the music and voice of angels?" she spoke, drifting toward the hallway.

"There are many angels who burn in hell, is there not?" he confronted, almost daring her to respond.

"Well, to my knowledge, there is own who does not belong there," she replied, slipping down the hall, and into her bedroom, leaving him in wonder for the rest of the night...


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey guys! Sorry, if I got your hopes up, but no new chapter. I do have some really bad news.

I'm probably going to discontinue the story.

I KNOW, I KNOW. IT SUCKS. I hate saying this to ya'll because I do realize that I had some pretty dedicated readers, but I'm doing this for

good reasons.

1.) I honestly am kinda outta my POTO phase. I LOVE IT. But I've changed a lot in the past few

months, and I don't know. I'm just not as into it as I used to be and I'm not going to write something

I don't think I can write to my fullest and best ability.

2.) I've got a lot on my plate right now. Personal issues that I won't go into detail about, but

I've just got a lot of thinking and deciding to do, and I'm afraid this fiction just isn't

neccesary in the decision making.

3.) I'm in the midst of two other projects, and another one that I've discontinued currently,

but I might work on at a later point in time. If you would like to get the link for them

to read some of my other work, just privately message me on my page.

You guys really don't realize how hard it is for me to do this. I really was in love with this story, but the time for me to get it

all out just came too late. BUT. I DO HAVE SOME HOPE FOR YOU GUYS:

Once I get my life sorted out a little bit, and some of my other projects settled down, I might get back to writing this. This

also depends if you guys want me to continue. So, if ya wanna leave a comment, go ahead. I'm not sure

if I'm going to continue it, but hearing from you guys would be absolutely terrific! I need some feedback.

AGAIN: IF YOU WANT TO READ SOME OF MY OTHER WORKS, I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT. JUST SEND ME A PM AND I'LL GET BACK WITH YOU ASAP!

Your Truly Apologetic Writer

-Alaqua 


End file.
